Super smash brothers: Fable 2
by deadheart2
Summary: The story of a street urchin named mario, his story is famous in all of albion as being the greatest hero of all time. His sisters tragic death, the box that changed his life, and the man who started it all...Ganan...


SSB Fable

And so our story begins…

"Little Mario…wake up! The merchant has come to bowerstone! I heard some little boys saying he has a magic box! Mario sat up, he smiled at his sister daisy. "Come little Mario, if we hurry we can get to the cart!" The siblings ran through the city streets toward the town hall. When they got to the merchant's kart the crowd was gone. The merchant was about to pack up and leave. "Hello sir, do you still have the magic box?" The merchant jumped off of the kart, "I'm sorry children, but I sold it to the lady in the red robe." Daisy turned around and saw Mario talking to an old woman.

"Hello Miss, who are you?" Daisy walked up behind Mario, "No disrespect maim, but my little brother is shy." The woman smiled at the children. "Oh hello, I am Zelda. Your little brother was telling me about the magic box. Why did you want that box daisy?" Daisy stared at the Fairfax castle, "Well, we have always wanted to live in a big castle, like that one, and I thought that maybe the box would work and that we could have a home…"

Zelda turned to look at the castle, "You are a good girl daisy, that's why I want you to have this." Zelda handed daisy the box, daisy and Mario marveled at the box. "Wait, Miss Zelda do you think it really works?" Zelda started to walk away, "Only time will tell daisy…only time will tell…" Daisy looked down at the box, and then at Mario, "How did she know my name?"

The kids ran back to the bridge in front of Fairfax castle. They cranked the handle on the box, and music started to play. The box opened, and it started glowing, before they could ask for something the box exploded. "Wait! NO! WHY?" Daisy fell to the ground; Mario looked at the rock that the box was on. Daisy stood up, and she wiped her face, "Well, let's go home little brother."

The next morning, Mario watched Fairfax castle from the bridge, _I wonder what the castle is like. _Mario turned around to see guards marching down the alley. He ran back to his sister, but it was too late. The guards had already captured her. Mario watched them come toward him. "GET THAT LITTLE BRAT!" Mario clenched his fists, and he felt a burning sensation course through his body. They circled around him, and pointed their javelins at him. "Come with us kid!" Mario felt the energy build in his palms. He knew that he couldn't contain the power much longer. As the guards attacked him, Mario released the burning energy, and a massive fireball emerged from his hands.

"That kids using will!" The bridge crumbled to dust, and Mario fell into the river. He swam to his sister, and they started swimming down the river. They swam to a muddy bank, and got out of the river. "Little Mario, thank you for saving me!" Daisy hugged her brother, and Mario smiled. They turned around, and saw that the guards waiting for them. "Don't move."

The guards dragged the siblings to the Fairfax castle. The siblings were escorted to lord ganan. "Ah, hello children, wait, GUARDS! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BOX?" The guards looked at each other, "What box?" Ganan raised his hand, and shot a bolt of lightning towards them. "That's why I wanted them you incompetent fools!" Daisy looked the table near the window. A pistol was hidden under the papers, and tools. "Well never mind the box, children stand on the platform over there." Daisy and Mario stepped onto the platform. It started to glow a blood red color. "Hhhmmm… That is odd… Well children", he picks up the pistol, "You are now of no use to me." He raised the gun, and shot daisy.

She fell to the ground, and stopped breathing. "Now for you, you were destined for greatness. But I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Mario felt the energy again; the flames emerged from his hands, and hit ganan. The explosion of flames sent Mario out of the towers window. He died on impact with the street below.


End file.
